We'll Never Tell
by journey maker
Summary: What do Yugi, Serenity and Mokuba all know? Please read to find out. May contain some explicit language and lemons....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Serenity Wheeler was Joey's younger sister and she loved her brother so very much. Serenity knew something about her brother that if the others found out they just might hate him and she wasn't ever going to let anyone know what it was.

Mokuba Kaiba was Seto's younger brother and just like Serenity he knew something about Seto and if anyone knew then his reputation would be ruined and the press would have field day with reporting about it. Mokie was going to never let anyone know what that secret was.

Yugi Motou was one of Joey's closest friends and he already knew what Joey's secret was. Yugi accidentally found out one time when Joey was spending the week with him because they were having their house repainted. Serenity was staying with friends and their father was living at a Hotel for a few days.

It happened one night when Joey started having a dream of Seto. In his dream he and Seto were in Seto's room and they were making love. Joey started tossing and turning and he was moaning and then he started talking in his sleep. Yugi woke up about then and when he heard what Joey was saying he tried not to listen, but that couldn't be helped. What Joey was saying made Yugi blush, he hadn't heard that kind of sexually explicit language in his life and he covered his head and tried to go back to sleep, which didn't happened for at least an hour. Yugi made a promise to himself and to Joey that he wouldn't ever say a word to anyone unless Joey said it was alright to do so.

Mokie had found out about how his brother felt about Joey Wheeler in about the same way. Early one morning when Mokie got up to go get something to drink, he walked passed Seto's room and he heard sounds coming from inside his brother's room. When he opened the door and went inside to see if his brother was alright he saw something that made him turn beet red. Seto was masturbating and he was whispering Joey's name. As he got more excited he started saying things that Mokie had never heard and then all of a sudden Seto jerked several times and something came shooting out from the top of Seto's wiener and it scared Mokie so badly that he hurried out of the room and closed the door very quietly and ran back to his own room and got into bed and covered his head and prayed that Seto was alright and finally he went back to sleep.

Yugi had wanted to ask Joey about how he really felt about Kaiba, but he didn't want Joey to know that he knew so Yugi kept quiet hoping that maybe Joey would come and they could talk about it. You see Yugi loved Yami and visa versa and only Joey knew it. With Yami in Egypt with Grandpa, Yugi had no one to talk to about this and so all he could do was to keep it to himself.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

This whole thing started when Joey, Seto and the others were in Grade School together. They were in the seventh grade when Joey who already figured out that he was what they called gay, and he started having feelings toward Seto Kaiba. Joey had the ability to keep his feeling locked away so that no one ever knew how he felt about Seto. You see Joey could act like the Class Clown when in reality he was one of the smartest kids in his Class.

One afternoon while the boys were in the Gym, Seto walked by Joey and if he didn't have his emotions under control Joey could of embarrassed himself. You see Seto had a great looking body, he was very physically fit, and he has an ass that made you want to touch it.

There was only one other person who knew about Joey, and that was his father. Frank Wheeler was an widower, his wife of seventeen when she died from complications due to a miscarriage, they were trying to have another child. Frank and Molly always knew that their son was different and they also knew that if they were going to keep their sons love they would have to give him time to figure out who he really was and then he might come to them and talk to them about his feelings.

Seto on the other hand was terrified that his father would figure out that he liked boys and that was something that wasn't allowed. Gozoboro whom Seto thought was against people for being different was just the opposite. You see like Joey's father, Gozoboro knew that his son was different and he too wanted Seto to come to him about his feelings. Sure he would rather have his son like girls and give him grandchildren, but if that wasn't what Seto wanted then he would still love his son.

One day while Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Duke were working out in the gym exercising, Seto walked by wearing only his gym shorts and you could see that Seto had great abs, in fact his body was almost that of a Greek God and it took all Joey could do not to comment on how damn hot he was. Joey himself was in great physical form and he too had great abs and as Yugi thought to himself, if I wasn't in love with Yami hell I just might want to get with Joey.

As Seto was walking by the others, he saw how handsome Joey was and he had to bite back a moan as he caught a glimpse of Joey's body. God, why did he have to be so damn good looking ? Seto thought to himself. Seto hurried to the showers where he relieved himself as the water coursed over his body. He stood there breathing erratically trying to get control of his body and only then could he get out and get dressed for his next class.

When Joey and his friends were through, they also had to take showers and just like Seto, Joey had to relieve himself as the water cascaded over his body. As he thought about Seto he ran his hands over his member and finally started masturbating and hoped that no one heard his moans, which no one did. When he was done he got dressed and went on to his next class.

It has been over six months since Yugi found out about Joey and today his grandpa and Yami were coming home. Now Yugi had someone to talk to about what he found out and maybe Yami would have some idea how Yugi could talk to Joey about what he found out and would it cause Joey to stop talking to Yugi?

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up... Yugi's dilemma..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As Yugi was telling Yami what he knew about how Joey felt about Seto, Yami sat there with a mischievous grin on his face. Yugi didn't see what was so funny about what he was telling Yami and Yugi said "Yami what's so funny about all of this?"

Yami smiled at his abiou and then he said "it isn't as funny as it is rather amusing."

I don't think that anything about this situation is amusing!" Yugi said sternly.

Abiou, I don't mean any disrespect to either Joey or Seto, but you have to agree that it isn't everyday that you learn that one of your friends are interested in Seto Kaiba, the person who is suppose to have ice water in his veins." Yami told Yugi.

Yugi did have to agree with Yami that in a weird kind of way it was a little funny that two people who are as different as night and day how one could have feelings for his complete opposite. Is there anything that I can do to let Joey know that I know about his feelings about Seto?" Yugi again asked Yami.

"Listed all I can to is to tell you that you being on of Joey's best friends that if I were you, I'd chance telling him to keep him from maybe making a mistake and having someone else find out his feelings against him or even against him or even against Seto. " Yami told Yugi.

On the other side of town at the Wheeler residence, Serenity was going through the same thing that Yugi was going through the same thing that Yugi was going through. Should she tell her brother that she knows about the secret that he has been trying to hide from everyone. She decides to go ahead and talk to her brother about it and if gets mad the what the hell. So she waits till he gets home and then she will tell him.

At the Kaiba residence, Mokie is also going through some really heavy thoughts. He was so worried that someone would find out about his brother and Seto's name would be plastered across every newspaper and magazine and so Mokie decides to talk to Seto about this and he hopes that he wouldn't kill him.

While Serenity was waiting for Joey to come home she was in her room doing her homework and what she didn't know was that Joey was sitting outside on the porch trying to sort things out when their father came home. Frank knew as he climbed out of this truck that something was bothering his son and as he walked up to the porch he decided to ask Joey about it.

"Son, what's wrong?" Frank said

Joey didn't even hear his father's truck pull into the driveway and when he heard his father's voice he jumped and looked at his father and that's when the dam opened and out poured all the pent up emotions and he started to cry. Frank sat next to his son and put his arm around him and softly said "let it all out, I'm here so why don't you just tell me what's bothering you."

That's all it took and Joey wiped his face and then he said "what am I going to do, I'm not like other boys and I like someone who is so out of my league."

Frank wanted to smile but he asked "what do you mean?"

"Dad, I'm gay and I like Seto Kaiba and well I'm so damn mixed up that I don't know what I'm saying." Joey told his father.

Frank then said "lets go inside where we can talk about this and not give the neighbors a free show."

Joey laughed and they got up and went inside to talk.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Serenity heard the front door opened and she thought it was Joey and she came out of her room and she was going to talk to him but she stopped when she saw her brother followed by their father. Frank asked her is she could go back into her room, he and Joey had something to talk about.

Serenity was a little relieved but she also wondered what they were going to talk about. As they sat in the in the Living Room Frank went over to a small table over in the corner and got out a box and inside he took out an envelope and gave it to Joey and then he told him to open and read it. It was a letter from his mom and with tears in his eyes he opened it and began reading.

Joey:

I want you to know that both your father and I know that you are different from other boys your age, and it doesn't matter to us at all. We love you and will always love you. I want you to always to be proud of who you are and never let anyone tell you any different. You are our son and we will be here for you if you ever need to talk about anything, don't ever be afraid to ask us anything or to tell us something.

Mom

Joey had tears running down his face and he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. Your mother and I hoped that we would be here together to talk to you or your sister about anything but fate had other ideas. Son, it doesn't mean a thing to what your sexual preference is because you are my son and I love you with all my heart.

Joey and Frank held each other and cried tears of joy because Joey found out that his father didn't care who he was he still loved him anyway.

They enjoyed a great dinner and after Joey and Serenity did the dishes and he finally told her the truth about himself and she surprised him by saying "I found out a while ago and didn't know how to approach you and tell you." Joey held his sister and kissed her cheek. How are you going to tell Seto how you fell she asked him. I haven't figured that out right yet, but I will think of something.

The next day at school, Yugi asked if he could talk to Joey after school?" Joey told him that he'd meet him after school.

As they walked to the Game Shop, Joey didn't know what Yugi wanted, but he knew that Yugi had something on his mind. As they entered the front door there stood Solomon and he greeted them and told Yugi "there is some sandwiches and juice in the refrigerator." They went to the kitchen and as they sat at the table eating Yugi blurted out "Joey do you like Seto?"

Joey nearly chocked on what he was eating and as Yugi did the Heimlich on Joey and got what was dislodged from his throat, Joey said "what in the world are you talking about?"

Yugi then said "remember when you stayed with me when they were redoing your house, well one night you woke me up and you were dreaming about Seto and you were saying things that I haven't ever heard and they kind of got me excited."

Joey was mortified and turned red and then he said "sorry Yug, I didn't mean for you to find out about how I feel about Seto, but yes I really do like him but I don't know if he even thinks about me and I'm afraid to say anything to him because he just might try to beat the hell out of me."

Yugi then said "I hope you won't hate me but when Yami got back I needed someone to talk to and I told him about how you felt and well he kind of suggested that he could maybe bring you up in a conversation with Kaiba and see how he reacts and the he would let me know and I could tell you, what do you thing?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "thanks for wanting to help me and I guess it couldn't hurt to have Yami ask him how he feels about me. Thanks again and tell Yami thanks for me too.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

One afternoon when Seto got home from school, he was so damn upset with himself for not have the guts to just to Joey and tell him how he felt. The thing that stopped him was not knowing if Joey felt the same about him and having anyone find out that he was "gay."

Seto was sitting in the Library just staring out the window when his father came into the room. Gozoboro was going to use the computer to write a couple of letters to some of his old friends when he noticed his son staring out the window. "Seto" he said.

That brought Seto out of his stupor and when he turned he noticed that his father was looking at him and that's when it all came out. "Son, what in the world is bothering you?" His father asked.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Seto decided to tell his father and if he hated him well so be it. "I need to tell you something and I'm afraid that when I'm done you'll hate me but I can't stand living this way so he goes, I'm gay."

Gozoboro didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His son had finally decided to tell him what he had always suspected and now he needed to be very careful not to make this situation turn ugly. "Son come over here please, and let's talk about this."

About that time Mokie opened the door to the Library and stood there listening and what he heard he wanted to shout but he just listened. Gozoboro then looked at Seto and he said "I've known that for awhile now and I've waited for you to come to me and tell me. It doesn't mean a damn if you are as you said gay or not, you are still my son and I will love you and your brother for the rest of my life."

Seto started to cry and Gozoboro held him in his arms and let him get out the frustration and uneasiness from knowing that he was different and not knowing if his father would accept him or not, and when he found out that his father still loved him well it made his heart a little lighter knowing that he did.

"How can you accept this when if it gets out there will be reporters who will write things that can harm not only my reputation but yours also?"

Gozoboro then smiled at his son and he said "listen I've had my share of the press and I don't give a "rats ass" what they print or not. All I care is how you feel about yourself and that you need to know that you are still you, Seto Kaiba and no one can ever take that away from you."

Seto held onto his father like he was his life line and then he asked his father "how do I tell someone that I have feelings for him when I don't even know how he feels?"

Gozoboro then smiled as he held Seto and then he said "well that's something that you'll have to decide what to do, but remember what I said always be proud of yourself and never let anyone or anything try to tell you differently."

Mokie wiped tears from his eyes and he listened to his father and brother talk and he decided right then and there to find some way to help Seto in letting Joey know how he feels. Maybe if he just talked to Serenity maybe she could help him. That's what I'll do and then he ran to his room and called the Wheeler's and asked to speak to Serenity.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The phone rang and Frank answered "Wheeler residence, may I help you?"

"Can I speak to Serenity, my name is Mokuba." Came the response.

"Hello, Mokuba what do you want?" Serenity asked.

"I need to ask you something and you can tell me that it isn't any of my business if you want, does Joey like Seto?" Mokie asked her.

Serenity got really quiet and then she asked "why do you want to know?"

Mokie then said "I know that Seto has feelings for Joey and he's afraid to say anything because he's afraid that Joey will laugh at him."

Serenity then let Mokuba know "yes, Joey likes Seto and he too is afraid to say anything for the same reasons that Seto is afraid to tell Joey. What can we do to help get them together?"

Mokie thought for a second and then he said "have you done your project for school today? Maybe if we get together and ask our brothers for some help and then just by accident they meet and then just maybe they will start talking and all of it will come out and bingo it's all done."

Serenity then kind of laughed and she asked "can you really get Seto to help us, because I know that Joey will because I already asked him."

"Alright I'll ask Seto and let you know tomorrow at school." Mokie said and then they hung up. Serenity really hoped that this would be the answer that would make Joey and Seto get together.

Back at Kaiba's residence the door bell rang and Gozoboro answered and there stood Yami and he asked "can I speak to Seto?"

"Come in and I'll go get him." Seto's father told Yami.

Seto came walking into the room and he asked "what the hell do you want Yami?"

Yami looked at Seto and then he smiled and he said "I'm here to speak to you about Joey Wheeler."

"What about Wheeler, is he alright?" Seto asked sounding like he was really concerned.

Yami had to hide the laughter that was rising inside of him and then he told Seto "Yugi found out that Joey really liked you but was afraid to talk to you because he isn't sure how you'd take it. Does Joey have any reason to be afraid of you, or do you have feelings for him too?"

Seto stood there and he closed his eyes and then he whispered "I do have feelings for Joey and I'm scared too because I didn't know if he would return my feelings. Now that I know how he feels the I guess that all I have to do is get the nerve to talk to him. Thanks for coming here and letting me know." Seto said as he offered Yami his hand and they shook hands. Yami then said "just be really careful not to hurt Joey."

Please R&R:

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Serenity went to talk to Joey about her project and as she told him that she and Mokuba were doing it together and that they might have to get together at Kaiba's and use their computer to look up the information they might need and would he be willing to go with her?"

As Joey listened to his sister all he heard was Kaiba and then he realized what she was saying and he told her "alright, but if Seto gets nasty or starts to call me names like he usually does then I'm gone and I won't come back."

Serenity went over and hugged her brother and then she said that she'd go call Mokie and let him know that maybe we would be there this week-end, is that alright?" Joey said alright.

The phone rang and Seto answered "Kaiba residence may I help you?"

" May I speak to Mokuba, it's Serenity."

Mokie got on the phone and as she told him the good news, he wanted to jump up and down and yell because he was so happy. Alright we'll see you this week-end."

That week-end when Joey and Serenity went to Seto's and as he opened the door he nearly lost his voice because he was so excited to be there with Joey so near him. "Come in Seto said. Mokie wants us in the Den, he has everything set up. He lead them to the Den and as Joey passed so close to Seto, they both quietly gasped because they were both very excited to be in the same room together.

As Mokie and Serenity explained to their brothers what they needed to do and like they were meant to, Seto and Joey started working with their siblings and they actually came up with several really good ideas and both Serenity and Mokie were happy. Now all they had to do is to get Seto or Joey to ask the other one out on a date.

What they didn't know is that Seto was thinking of ways that he could ask Joey out on a date and where they could go. Seto was also worried about what Joey's friends would think of him dating Kaiba? Well all he could do was to open his mouth and let fate do the rest.

As they were working to help Serenity and Mokie, Joey couldn't believe how well they worked together and Joey was wondering what Seto would do if he asked Seto out on a date, would he accept Joey's offer? Well there is only way to find out. Then just as Joey opened his mouth to ask Seto, Seto opened his mouth to ask Joey and they said together "will you go out with me?"

They just stood there staring at the other when all of a sudden they started laughing and the first step was taken.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Both Mokie and Serenity couldn't believe what they just heard. Their brothers had asked each other out on a date. They wanted to jump for joy but they didn't they just went back to their project.

Seto and Joey just stood there neither of them knowing what to do or to say next. Then Seto said "when did you start noticing me?"

Joey kind of blushed and he told him "it was when we were in the eight grade. Can I ask the same thing of you?"

Seto then admitted that it was about the same time and then he said "what he hell do we do now?"

Joey sat there and then he said "do you like pizza?"

Seto looked a little confused but he told Joey "sure who doesn't, why?"

Joey smiled and he told Seto "well I make a mean pizza with everything on it." They heard Serenity say "boy, does he ever." That made them both laugh. Seto then asked "what did you have in mind?"

"Well maybe you don't mind you could come over to my house tomorrow and I could fix pizza's and we could just talk?"

Then the heard "hey, what about us, can't we have some too?"

Seto then walked over to his brother and Serenity and asked "just how much do the two of you know about all of this?"

That's when Mokie told his brother about hearing him talk to their father and he decided to take a chance and he called Serenity and that's when he found out that Joey liked his brother too. You know the rest. You're not mad at us are you?"

Joey then walked over and stood beside Seto and they both smiled at their siblings and then they said "next time just come and talk to us, alright?"

Seto and Joey went back to sit down and Seto then asked him "what about your friends, what will the do if they find out that you and I like each other?"

Joey then took Seto's hand in his and he squeezed it and he told him "I don't give a damn what they say, if they don't like it then they aren't really my friends are they?"

Seto then leaned over and kissed Joey for the first time and in the background they heard "WOW! Their kissing." That did it, the chase was on. Seto went after Mokie and Joey was chasing Serenity. They ran out of the room and straight into the arms of Gozoboro who was coming to see if everything was alright. "Hold them" Seto told his father, who was laughing as he figured out that his son and Joey had talked and that things were alright between them. He let the kids hide behind him and he stood there with his arms crossed across his chest and he said in a deep voice "just what are you two planning on doing to this sweet and precious children?"

The look on both Joey and Seto's faces made Gozoboro roar with laughter and he said "if I were you two I'd get the heck out of here now." They ran off and Seto and Joey stood there looking at this mountain of a man and he smiled and wanted to know "are you two alright?"

Joey went over to Seto's father and he told him "we are just fine now that we've talked, thanks for asking." Then Joey held out his hand and Gozoboro shook it. Do I need to talk to your father soon?" He asked as he started to laugh. Seto gave his father a big hug and the he whispered "you were right, I just needed to speak out."

Joey then asked Mr. Kaiba "tomorrow I've invited Seto and Mokuba to our house for some of my home made pizza and I want to know if you'd like to come too?"

Gozoboro then asked "do you use lots of cheese and pepperoni?"

Joey smiled and said "my grandma taught me how and she was from Italy and we use lots of spices and good things."

Gozoboro then looked at his son and he smiled "if it would be alright I'd love to come." Seto smiled at his father and then he said "I love you so much and I'd love to introduce you to Mr. Wheeler." Seto proudly told his father. Gozoboro then told them, I think the kids went into the Library, if you hurry you might just catch them." As Seto and Joey ran after the kids, Gozoboro laughed to himself and then he thought Seto and Mokuba are growing up and that makes me feel so damn old.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Frank opened the door and there stood the Kaiba's. Joey introduced them to his father and as they were talking both Frank and Gozoboro did have reservations about their sons, but as Frank said "we can't really tell them that they can't be the way they are so we have to just be there for them no matter what. And Gozoboro agreed with Frank.

Joey called everyone to the kitchen and as he demonstrated how to throw the pizza dough into the air and make the size that they would need, everyone tried and well, lets just say that they threw away lots of dough, but there was so much laughter in the Wheeler home that night that it was music to Frank's ears. They had a great time and as Joey promised they also had great pizza. When they had to leave, Joey walked Seto out to the car and as they stood there Seto put his arms around Joey and they kissed good-bye.

The next day Joey called Yugi and told him about what was happening and Yugi was so excited that he dropped the receiver and the sound of it hitting the floor made Joey wince. "Yug, do you think that we'll get any flack from the others?" Joey asked him.

Yugi thought for a second and then he said "would you really care if they didn't like the idea?"

Joey laughed and then he said "hell no, but I would like it if they understood."

Yugi then said "well there is tomorrow and I guess you'll get your answer then."

The next day at school, Seto and Joey were together and Tristan said something to Duke and they walked over and asked Joey "since when have you decided to sit with him?"

"Since we are now a couple, what's it to you two?" Joey said.

Tristan then smiled at them and he told Joey "hey, dude don't go and get all bent out of shape we're only kidding you. We couldn't care less one way or the other. We just were asking."

Joey then said "thanks guys."

The word passed around school like wild fire that Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba were an item and some people didn't really like it and Joey got a nasty note in his locker on day. The note said "We don't like fags on the team. Get rid of rich boy and we might let you back on the team again."

Joey was so damn mad because he knew who put the note in his locker and in Gym that day he confronted Greg about it. "What's your problem?" Joey asked him.

Greg got right into Joey's face and he said "just like the note said "we don't want queers playing on the team so if you're smart you'll rethink what you're doing or quit the team. Joey didn't need to think of anything he walked over to the Coach and said "there is my equipment I quit."

Coach Miller didn't know what the hell was going on only that he was losing one of his best players and he looked at Joey and he wanted to know "what's this all about?"

Joey showed him the note and the Coach was livid. "Who in the hell put this note in Wheeler's locker had better step up now, or you'll all be suspended for one month and we won't go to the finals, is that understood?"

Greg then stood up and he said "we don't want queers playing on the team, isn't that right guys?" The other team members just sat there leaving Greg to face the Coach alone.

Coach Miller then said "Greg you're off this team. I won't stand for any of this shit, and if any of you feels the same well you can just quit the team right now." No one else stood up and then Greg said "how can any of you want to play with a queer? Aren't you afraid that he might want to cop a feel when you are alone with him in the showers?"

Charlie who they have nicknamed Bubba stood and walked over to Greg and he told him "listen here you bigot, we don't give a damn about that, Joey is one of the best players and if he tried as you said "cop a feel" well I'd probably knock his head off. The others started laughing at that. Greg changed back into his school clothes and that's when he told Joey "you better watch your back Wheeler."

Bubba grabbed Greg and slammed him against the lockers and he told him "don't ever threaten a friend of mine again because you don't ever want to see me angry, is that understood?" All Greg could do was nod his head that he understood, then he grabbed his things and left. The next day they found out that Greg transferred to another school.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto had heard that Joey had trouble with some guy on the Soccer Team and he was so damn scared that something bad had happened to him. Just then Seto saw Joey walking with some huge guy and he hurried over to them. "Are you alright?" Seto asked Joey.

Joey smiled at him and then he said "I'm just fine thanks to Bubba here."

"Is this him?" Bubba asked Joey.

"Yep, this is him." Joey replied.

Bubba then held out his hand and Seto shook it and Bubba then told him "make damn sure that you don't hurt him, Joey is my friend and I always look after my friends." Then Bubba burst out laughing and that put Seto at ease because he really didn't want to see the other side of this giant.

On the way home that afternoon, Seto was driving and Joey was listening to some music and when the song "Along The Broken Road" started to play, Joey started singing with it. He had a beautiful voice and as Seto listened to the words it reminded him of how long he and Joey had traveled on that broken road till they found each other. Seto reached out his right arm and drew Joey closer to him and then he whispered "we too found ourselves along that broken road."

That brought tears to Joey's eyes and he whispered "I agree."

When they got to Joey's house, Seto turned off the car and they sat there and then Seto leaned over and kissed Joey. It was a long and very sensuous kiss and it made Joey's body do funny things. Seto lifted his head and he whispered "we had better stop or I just might take you here and now?" Joey had that look in his eyes and he laid his head on Seto's chest and he then said "I wouldn't of stopped you."

Seto then got out and he walked Joey to the door and as he bent his head to kiss him again he whispered against his lips "next time I promise." That left them both shaken and out of breathe. Joey opened the door and as he started to go inside Seto asked him "will I see you this week-end?"

Joey smiled at him and said "try to keep me away." Then he closed the door and Seto went home.

When Seto got home he went to the kitchen to get a snack and he found his father there. "Is everything alright?" Seto asked him.

Gozoboro smiled at his oldest son and he told him we have to have a talk."

Seto knew what it was about and that he couldn't stop his father so he asked "what about?"

Gozoboro squirmed in his chair and Seto couldn't go on anymore and he started to laugh "is it that hard to ask me if I know what safe sex is?"

"You! I should box your ears for making me squirm like that, but seriously are you and Joey going to practice safe sex?" Gozoboro asked Seto.

"We haven't gotten that far in our relationship, but yes we are going to be using condoms." Seto said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Just then they heard "who is going to be using condoms?" Mokie had walked into the kitchen just as his brother had said that.

Gozoboro smiled at his sons and then with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes he said "we are discussing the subject of sex and you came just at the right minute, we were talking about using condoms right."

Mokie looked like he was going to be sick, and he started backing out of the kitchen and then he turned around and ran up to his bedroom and slammed the door shut and wanted to climb under the bed if he could. Both Gozoboro and Seto were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

"You know it won't be long before you have to have the talk with him don't you?" Seto said to his father. The look in his fathers eyes made him laugh all the harder. "Don't make him grow up any faster then he is already," His father told him.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up... Frank has a talk with Joey...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Joey and Serenity started dinner and they were laughing about how Bubba scared that guy and he almost shit his pants. "Are you really alright?" She asked him.

Joey kissed her cheek and then he told her "listen since I've decided to come out as they say, I'm going to have people say things about me and all I can do is to let it fall off my shoulders."

They had dinner ready when Frank came home. He went to clean up and then they sat down and ate dinner. Afterwards when Joey and Serenity had dishes done, Frank asked her if he could talk to Joey in private and she went to her room. Joey thought he knew what his father wanted to talk about.

Frank cleared his throat and then he asked "are you going to practice safe sex?" Poor Frank had turned red after he asked his son that question, and it was all Joey could do not to laugh.

Joey then told his father "we haven't gotten that far, but if and when we decide to have sex, yes we will be using condoms." Frank couldn't believe how his son could talk about something that personal with out being embarrassed. Joey then smiled and asked "did granddad ever talk to you about sex?"

Frank really turned beet red and he said "hell no! when I was your age that wasn't something that was talked about." Joey had a questioned look on his face and Frank went on to tell him "yes, I learned everything that I know from friends that I grew up with."

Joey went over and gave his father a hug and told him "thanks for wanting to talk to me about something that really made you embarrassed. I love you so very much" and then he kissed his father's cheek and went to his room.

Frank sat there not believing that he had just talked to his son about something that was very personal, but he was damn glad that he did because he found out that his son was going to be a responsible adult. He closed his eyes and he thought about his wife and smiled because he knew that she was very proud of him for making sure that their children were alright.

The next day at school both Seto and Joey told each other about what their fathers had talked to them about and they both smiled and then they laughed because they both knew that it took a lot for their fathers to even bring up the subject let alone talk to them about it. Then Seto asked Joey if he wanted to go out this week-end?"

Joey smiled an evil smile and then he asked "where are you taking me?"

Seto laughed out loud and then he told Joey "wouldn't you like to know?" Joey then gave Seto a hug and they went off to their classes. Yugi was sitting there waiting to ask Joey how it went with Seto. When Joey sat down he raised his eyebrows and that made Yugi smile.

That afternoon while Joey was in Gym, he went to the Coach and asked "if he could talk to him about something important?"

Coach then sat down at his desk and Joey stood there and he told him "you probably have been hearing rumors about me and Seto Kaiba, well they are true and I wanted to give you the opportunity to decide if I am to remain on the team or do you want me to leave."

Coach then smiled at Joey and he said "listen, I know all about what is going on and as far as I'm concerned you are on this team and will remain on this team till you decide to leave." They shook hands and then Joey went to get ready for practice.

When they were on their way home Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Yugi stopped them and Yugi asked if they would come to a Party that he and Yami were going to have Sunday?"

Seto smiled at Joey and then he said "we'd be happy to come and thanks for asking us." _What Seto was silently telling them was he was thanking them for including him in their little circle._

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn' t own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Saturday afternoon, Seto came over to the Wheeler's and he and Joey went for a drive. Seto drove to a special little place that he discovered by accident on day while he was out trying to figure out what his feelings were for Joey. Chelsea the Chef at Kaiba's made a picnic basket for him and when he got to the little glen he stopped the car and opened Joey's door. Then he opened the truck and got out the picnic basket and they walked to where there was a little stream and under a tree Seto put down the blanket and basket.

Joey stared in wonder at this place and his eyes filled with tears as he found out how Seto found out about this place. They walked hand in hand beside the little stream and as they stood there saying absolutely nothing as they stood there in awe of nature Joey knew that he would give himself to Seto. They walked back to the blanket and as Seto opened it and took all the goodies out he knew that today he would be giving himself to Joey.

They ate the delicious food and drank the ice cold juice and they were lying under the shade of this enormous tree and absorbing all the beauty around them, and Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and he kissed him with all his love. Joey returned that love to Seto and then that's when it happened. Little by little their clothes disappeared and as they explored each others bodies Joey touched Seto's already erect member and then he let his emotions take over and Joey gave Seto the ultimate gift, he brought him to a exploding climax using his mouth.

When Seto had finally exploded into Joey's mouth he had tears running down his face because he knew that what Joey just did was a way of showing Seto that he really was in love with him. Seto then returned the favor and soon he had Joey to an earth shattering climax and then he too exploded into Seto's mouth. As they laid there in each others arms knowing that they truly did love each other did they go one step further. Seto began to prep Joey by using his fingers and getting him ready for when he would insert his member into Joey's anus and then he would give him the ultimate gift of one persons love for another.

As Seto got ready to insert his member into Joey he looked into Joey's eyes and saw such love and then he began moving in and out of Joey till they were both brought to the pinnacle of the world and then they both flew over and into another universe and into another world. As felt his climax coming, Seto reached under Joey and took his member into his hand and he moved his hand up and down till he felt Joey starting to climax. They both climaxed together and it was the most beautiful feeling that they had ever felt.

When Seto removed his member from Joey and they laid there just holding each other they were both breathing erratic an had tears running down their faces. "That was the most beautiful feeling and I want to thank you for making love to me." Joey whispered to Seto.

As Seto started kissing Joey, they became erotically enamored that Joey started prepping Seto for his body to be ready when Joey inserted himself into Seto's anus, and then Joey gave Seto his love and just like when Seto was loving Joey, Joey reached under Seto and he took his member into his hand and he brought Seto to a climax just as he was climaxing too. They had just shared the ultimate gift with each other and as they laid there holding each other they didn't want this moment to ever end.

It was getting late and Seto knew that they would be leaving their special place. They got dressed and together they put everything back into the basket and as they took on last walk along the stream they both knew that they had made the final step in their relationship and they would remember this day forever. Seto stood holding Joey in his arms as he looked into his eyes and he softly whispered "Joseph Wheeler will you be my life mate?"

Joey smiled at this beautiful man holding him and he then kissed Seto and as their tongues caressed each other he knew that he couldn't ever let Seto get away. As they parted Joey said "you know that I will." They had just pledged their love for each other there in their own little glen.

As they drove home, Seto held Joey to him and he started humming the tune to "Along The Broken Road" and then Joey closed his eyes and he began singing the words. That had become their song the song that was like a testimony to the fact that no matter where you are, you can always find your true love along the broken road.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up.. They tell their families and friends of their decision to become engaged to get married, what will they think??


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Seto pulled into the drive way at the Wheeler's, Seto didn't want to leave Joey and Joey felt the same way. As they walked up to the front door Seto whispered to Joey "I want to talk to your father."

Frank and Serenity was playing Gin Rummy when the door opened and in walked Joey and Seto and Frank knew that they had given each other the ultimate gift of each others love and he smiled. Seto walked over to Frank and he said "I love your son and I want to ask for your blessings because I want to marry Joey."

Serenity ran over to Joey and they held each other and tears were running down their faces. Frank stood up and as he faced the young man who wanted to marry his son and he held out his hand and as they shook hands he said "welcome to the family." Frank then gave Seto a hug and kissed his cheek. Frank then turned to Joey and he told him "you are one hell of a lucky man to have this kind of love and then he held his son and as tears ran down their faces Frank whispered "mom is smiling down on all of us and she gives you her blessings too."

Serenity then went over to Seto and she kissed his cheek and she told him "if you ever make my brother cry, I will scratch your eyes out and that isn't a threat that's a promise." Seto then told her "why would I hurt the other have of my heart? That's what Joey is, the other half of me."

Frank went to the phone in the kitchen and called Gozoboro and said "will you and your son please come over to our house, I have something that I want to share with the two of you." Then he went back to the living room and waited.

There was a knock on the door and Frank went to answer it and as Gozoboro and Mokie walked into the house Frank then said "our sons have some very good news." Seto walked over to his father and he told him "I asked Joey to marry me and he accepted."

Gozoboro smiled at his son and then he held out his arms and he held Seto and told him "you are so very lucky to have found the one that completes you. Then he looked at Joey and he said welcome to our home."

Frank went and got a ice cold bottle of soda from the kitchen and as he poured six it into six glasses he said "none of us drink so this is the best I can do for us to toast the happy couple." He handed out the glasses and as he and Gozoboro stood looking at their sons tears were running down everyone's faces as Frank said "here's to both Joey and Seto, may they both have years and years of happiness." Then everyone said "here's to Joey and Seto."

It was getting late so Joey walked Seto out to his car while the others went over to the car that Gozoboro and Mokie came in. Seto held Joey in his arms and they kissed and he whispered "see you tomorrow and we can go to the party and tell everyone our great news." Joey smiled at him as he whispered "thank you for today and for showing me what it feels like to be really loved and for letting me love you." Seto gave him another kiss before getting into his car and driving home.

That night as Seto and Joey fell asleep they dreamed about that day in the glen and they love that they each gave to each other and they both had smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...The Party.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

The Party was in the basement of the Game Shop and when Seto, Joey, Mokie and Serenity got there the others were already there. There was Tristan and Tea who was his date, Duke and Stacy his date, Mai and Valon they were married, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Allister and Raphael, Mako and Bridgett, and their hosts Yami and Yugi.

The Yami's were the first to realize that something had happened to Seto and Joey and they all smiled at each other which caused their hikari's to also know that something was up. Yugi went over to Joey and by the faint blush on Joey and Seto's faces he knew that they probably made love for the first time and he smiled at his friend. Joey wanted to smack Yami, Bakura and Marik who were grinning from ear to ear and acted like they were going to bust a bubble if hey didn't ask the all important question, which they never would or they'd be for ever cut off from their lights, so they just stood there grinning.

Everyone was talking about all the things they had done since they last seen each other and then Seto stood up and said "can I please have your attention, Joey and I have an announcement to make. Last night I asked Joey to marry me and he said yes."

Everyone started cheering and Yugi went over and gave each of them a hug. "Congratulations they all yelled." Bakura walked over and stood there beside Seto and he asked "when's he big event?"

For once Seto wasn't annoyed with him and he proudly said "we've decided on having a small intimate gathering and you're all invited and it will be in three weeks. We are going to wait till school is out and we've graduated." Seto said. Marik with a devious smile on his face asked "whose the bride and whose the groom?"

This cause everyone including Seto and Joey to start laughing. Joey said "I guess since I'm the prettier one I should be the bride and he looked at Seto and in a very seductive voice he said since you're the more handsome one you will be the groom." This almost caused Seto to embarrass himself because he was getting really excited and Joey knew it and he just smiled at him. Seto then gave Joey a look that said just you wait till we're alone.

Someone started the music going and everyone danced. Bakura on a bet with Marik walked over and asked Seto to dance and to his shock Seto excepted. As they dance around the room everyone stood there with their mouths open not believing what they were seeing. "What did you bet?" Seto asked him.

Bakura laughed out loud and he told Seto "I lost 100.00 dollars since you agreed to dance with me, but hell it was worth it to see that idiots face." They just started laughing all the harder.

It was a great Party and one by one the couples started leaving till it was just Yami, Yugi, Joey and Seto left. Mai and Valon took Mokie and Serenity home. When it was quiet, Yugi asked them "where is the Wedding got to be?"

Seto then told them "we are having it in the back yard at the Manor."

Joey looked at Seto with such love in his eyes that it made Yugi smile because that's how he always looks at Yami. They stayed for about an hour longer then Seto and Joey left and after they were gone, Yami picked up Yugi and carried him upstairs to their room where he proceeded to make love to his life mate, his world, his little abiou.

As Seto was driving home he asked Joey "where would you like to go on our honeymoon?" Joey didn't even have to think he simply said "is it possible to just stay at the glen where we first made love?"

Seto had to pull over to the side of the road because that made him start to cry because he also was thinking the same thing. He put the car in park and shut it off and turned to Joey and he said "since you brought it up, that is my Wedding present to you, I bought that property and now it's ours, we can spend our honeymoon there." Joey didn't know whether to laugh or cry so he just kissed Seto.

When they got back to Joey's house, Seto asked "do you have anything special that you'd like us to wear at our Wedding?"

Joey had an impish grin and then he said "clothes would be good."

Seto laughed and then he kissed the person who had become the center of his life, his world, hell his universe. The he whispered "I have a surprise for you, I've has rings made for our Wedding."

Joey's eyes filled with tears and when Seto asked "why are you crying?" Joey touched the side of his face and he softly said "because I'm the luckiest man in the world, I'm marrying my life mate who is the other part of my very soul. Thank you for loving me and letting me give you my love in return."

That made them both have tears falling down their faces as they held each other and just sat there realizing that soon they would be one, one heart, one soul, one love..

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up.. The Wedding...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

The back yard was beautiful. Gozoboro out did himself. He had the gardener's erect a trellis and then he had them make sure that there enough flowers to cover it. One of Seto's favorite flowers were roses and daffodils because his mothers favorite flower was daffodils.

He had them make sure that there were enough chairs for all the guests and family. He had make sure that each chair had a single rose and daffodil placed on them. As the guests started arriving he greeted each one and thanked them for coming.

Seto was getting dressed and he was having trouble with his tie and he was ready to throw it across the room when Gozoboro came into the room and he smiled at his son. "Here give that to me and turn around." As he turned around he watched his father tie the tie in the mirror and then he realized that after today he wouldn't be seeing him very often. Gozoboro tied it and then he went around and stood in front of Seto and he smiled and said "you are one very good looking man and I love you and will for the end of time."

Seto held onto his father and gave him a hug and kiss. Then they walked out and went to the trellis and as Gozoboro stood there beside his son and they waited for Joey to come down the aisle.

Joey was getting or trying to get his tie done when Frank came into the room and he too smiled at his son. He went over and stood behind Joey and tied it for him. Joey turned around and looked into his fathers eyes and he said "thank you for being the best damn father any kid could ask for. You've stood beside me all the way and even accepted me being different and that means the world to me. Then the music started and together they walked out and down the aisle towards the man who was making Joey his life mate.

The Minister then began the Ceremony: Dearly Beloved we are here to join these two people in Holy Matrimony. Who gives these two young men away? Both Frank and Gozoboro stood up and proudly said "we do."

As we stand here both Seto and Joey have written their own vows and so Joey will you go first.

Joey began, As I was growing up I felt like something was missing from my life. I had been searching for that something and then I say you and I knew that you were the one for me. I give you my heart, soul and love to have till the end of time.

Now Seto your vows: I was also searching for something missing in my life and when I found you standing in the Gym my heart started beating so strong that I thought it would burst. You were what I was searching for. I give you my heart, soul and love to have till the end of time.

Is there anyone here who thinks that these two shouldn't be marry then speak now or forever hold your peace. When no one stood and said anything, the Minister continued may I have the rings. Mokuba then handed Seto then ring for Joey. It was a simply band with a Blue Eyes White Dragon etched into it. As he place it on Joey's finger he said "I give you this ring as a token of my love for you. I vow to make our lives together full of love, laughter and magic.

Then the Minister asked for the ring for Seto, and Serenity then gave it to Joey. It was a simple band with a Red Eyes Black Dragon etched into it. As he placed it on Seto's finger he said "I give you this ring as a token of my love for you. I also vow to make our lives together full of love, laughter and magic.

Now I pronounce you life mates. You may kiss your mates. As Seto held Joey in his arms and kissed and I mean he really kissed him the guests and family went wild. They were cheering and yelling because they were all so very happy for them.

Please R&R.

Chapter Sixteen and final chapter.. Reception, Honeymoom and beyond...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Everyone walked into the house behind Seto and Joey. They all went into the Ball Room where the Reception was held. As everyone came and congratulated the happy couple there was laughter and tears. Chelsea had prepared all the food for the Reception and she did so because she loved both Seto and Joey and wanted there first hours to be happy ones.

As the band that Gozoboro had hired started playing they played the special song "Along The Broken Road" and as the lead singer began to sing the words Seto took Joey into his arms and they danced the first dance as a married couple. As they danced they stared into each others eyes and a soft sensual smile came across each of their faces as if to say "wait till later."

When the song ended and they started playing another song, Frank went over to Joey and he asked "would it be wrong if your father asked for a dance?" Joey's eyes filled with tears and he whispered "I'd love that." Gozoboro asked Seto the same thing and so the fathers proudly danced with their sons and showed everyone there that they were proud of their sons. Tears were running down the faces of all the guests and soon everyone joined in dancing. Soon it was time for Seto and Joey to leave for their honeymoon. They both thanked everyone for coming and told them to stay and enjoy the good food and conversation and they left.

Seto lead Joey upstairs where they changed their clothes and ran outside only to find everyone there waiting for them. They threw the petals from the flowers that was on each chair and some that Gozoboro had given them. They cheered and wished the happy couple years of happiness.

Seto drove with Joey sitting next to him to their special place and there was a huge tent set up. There was a table set for two and on the table was flowers and glasses and a bottle of grape soda chilling in ice. Joey looked at everything and then he turned to his husband and whispered "I love you so very much and always will."

They went over to the table and as Seto opened the bottle he poured two glasses and they toasted each other. After they drank the soda Seto held out his hand and Joey place his into Seto's and they walked along the stream, their stream and just enjoyed the silent beauty of the area. Seto then brought Joey into his arms and kissed him and they walked back to where the tent was and as Seto unzipped the opening they went inside and there what awaited them was so beautiful.

There was a huge bed in the middle of the tent and on the bed was flower petals. Seto picked up Joey bridal style and laid him on the bed and laid down beside him and as they held each other they began making love to each other as a married couple.

Now they had finally found their hearts, their souls and the love of their life mates and the world was beautiful for the first time in either of their lives. What laid ahead of them neither of them knew, but what they did know was that they would face anything together because they love was so strong.

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...

THE END...


End file.
